Not alone in the world: Book 1
by agent squirrel
Summary: Basically Harry has a twin sister and its their first year at hogwarts. They have the same friends Ron & Hermione . I know im bad at summaries but please read it and review afterwards. Rated T to be safe.


This is my first fic! please R&R

* * *

Chapter 1

Tracy Potter, a young girl with straight auburn hair and steely blue eyes, laid on her bed, in a small room, staring at the ceiling, today was her birthday, July 31st, which she was spending, locked inside her room because of yesterday's events.

(Flashback)

Tracy picked up the mail that was lying on the doormat. One was a letter from Vernon, Marge's brother, another was a bill and the last was addressed to her. Tracy was really surprised, no one had ever, _ever_, written to her, she had no friends. Aunt Marge had personally seen to that. Tracy examined the envelope. In Emerald green ink it read:

Ms. T. Potter

The smallest room

Alyesford

Kent

The envelope was made out of a thick, heavy yellow parchment. There was no return address or postage stamp. Tracy heard Aunt Marge's voice from the dining room. "Hurry up girl! Don't take all day!" Tracy walked back to the dining room and handed Aunt Marge the mail addressed to her. Tracy sat down across from her and opened her fist letter.

"What is that in your hand?" Aunt Marge said, feeding her vicious dog, Ripper, a bacon strip.

"Um… its mine, its addressed to me." Tracy stuttered, furious at herself for letting Aunt Marge see the letter.

"You? Who would write to you?" Aunt Marge sneered. Aunt Marge snatched the letter out of her hand before she could react.

Tracy jumped up immediately and yelled, "Give it back!"

Ripper jumped up, and growled, warningly at Tracy.

Aunt Marge studied the envelope, her eyes widened. "Go to your room now!" She stood up and grabbed Tracy's arm.

"GIVE ME MY LETTER!" Tracy bellowed, making another attempt to grab her letter while trying to pull her arm out of Aunt Marge's grasp. She failed at both attempts.

Aunt Marge dragged Tracy up to her room and locked her in inside.

(End of Flashback)

Tracy heard a loud boom, a few seconds later she heard Aunt Marge scream.

Tracy leapt out of bed. Aunt Marge had added new locks so she didn't bother trying to open the door. Tracy pressed her ear to the door. She heard Aunt Marge telling someone to get out, while Ripper started to bark and growl. After a few more shouts from Aunt Marge, Tracy heard a loud bang and Aunt Marge yelled once more. Then Tracy heard footsteps. Someone knocked on her door.

"Hello?" Tracy said, just loud enough for the person to hear.

"Hi… wait a second…" the person on the outside of her room said.

Tracy heard the man mutter an inaudible word. A moment later the door opened.

Tracy gasped. The man was HUGE. He was at least fifteen feet tall.

The man chuckled. "Hello Tracy."

"Um… hi. How do you know my name? And who are you?"

"I Am Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid pulled out an envelope. "Here's your letter." He handed it to her.

Tracy took the letter from the man's hand. The letter was exactly like the one she received yesterday. Tracy opened the envelope, inside it was a piece of parchment like the one the envelope was made of. Tracy glanced at the man who nodded encouragingly. Tracy pulled out the letter and read it.

Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find an enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Millions of questions formed in Tracy's mind. "What does it mean by witchcraft and wizardry?"

Hagrid paused. "Hogwarts is a school that teaches witches and wizards how to use their magic."

"So does that mean I'm a witch?" Tracy asked softly.

"Yes."

"Were my parents wizards?"

"Yes, bloody good ones too." Hagrid said. "But before I explain this too you I need to get your brother."

"I have a brother?!" Tracy asked incredulously.

"Yep. He's your twin, and a wizard."

Hagrid and Tracy rode a small boat to a small hut resting on a large rock. When they got there, it was raining heavily. Hagrid had pulled out a flowery pink umbrella and said a spell so they didn't get wet. Hagrid and Tracy walked up to the door.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Really, please review. It's the least you could do.

I don't mind suggestions either.


End file.
